Nowadays, the control safety protection technology of a wind-power system must be provided with external power (such as a battery or capacitor) for keeping the generator short-circuited. However, when the generator is being maintained in the protection mode for a long time, the power of the battery or capacitor may be consumed, and it is hard to maintain the short-circuit state of the generator. Therefore, it increases the risk that the generator cannot be controlled properly.
Also, for the operations of a conventional generator, when an excessive current or power is generated, the generator short-circuits to prevent damage to the generator system. However, a large resistance is generated when the generator short-circuits, and it may cause damage to the generator system. Therefore, an improved wind-power generator control system is needed.